Secret Sin
by Star Piadosas
Summary: Secrets form in Thunderman family, about trying to hide there powers and be normal. Yup. Keeping secrets from everyone is hard, especially when they have to constantly look around making sure no one is watching them. But, there's one big secret that is kept and no one knows about, not even the parents know about it. That there two precious oldest children were in a relationship.


Secrets form in Thunderman family, about trying to hide there powers and be normal. Yup. Keeping secrets from everyone is hard, especially when they have to constantly look around making sure no one is watching them.

But, there's one big secret that is kept and no one knows about, not even the parents know about it. That there two precious oldest children were in a relationship. Max and Phoebe were together, and were very much in love. A secret that was both mentally killing them because they have to hide everything from everyone, including their family.

"Max, I can't do this anymore." Phoebe whispered, it was in the middle of the night. Both teens snuck out and headed to a nearby park where they can be alone together. Not having to be worry about there family or people watching them, since the park was practically empty. No one would be out by midnight.

"Don't say that, Phoebe. We're here now so let's just enjoy it." Max hugged her, trying to keep his sister warm as the night was a little chilly. They didn't have a chance to bring sweaters.

"I.. I hate this.. Why must we hide our love? I want everyone to know that we're together, that's the best part of being in a relationship, that we can tell others that we're happy being together. So, why?.." She shivered. A cold breeze was felt, they should probably head back home.

Max mentally sighed. Phoebe would always get sad when she wanted everyone to know, but couldn't do anything about it. What can she say? 'Hey guys I'm dating my brother and we're in love,' that's something that can not be said.

"Just a few years then we can move out and live together. Wouldn't you want that?" Max asked, trying to cheer up Phoebe.

"Then what?!" She inquired, narrowing her eyes towards Max.

"What's your problem?! I'm trying to lighten the mood, but you keep turning it down!" Max growled, letting go of Phoebe as she moved away from him.

"My problem! I've been trying so hard to keep this relationship a secret, but you just make it so obvious to others. Live together?! Really, Max. Be more realistic." She shouted. Can't Max see that she was being serious?

Max frowned. "Do you want to break up?! We can break up if you want!" He yelled back. When Phoebe didn't respond it only made him more angry.

"You're not the only one that can get someone elses' attention. I can get a girl like that!" Max snapped his fingers to prove his point. He didn't care if he was being a jerk, he was just hurt that Phoebe didn't respond to his question, like she was hesitating about it.

Phoebe's eyes began to get watery, why would Max say that to her? "Go ahead then! Get a real girlfriend! See if I care." But she did care, tears slipped down her cheeks.

Max cussed himself, he regretted saying that to Phoebe now. He walked towards her to try to hug her, despite her protests.

"No! Get away for me.." She half shouted and half sobbed.

Grabbing her as he hugged her tightly. He whispered in her ear gently, "You're the only one I love. I don't want anyone else if there not you."

As Phoebe listen to his sweet loving words, she cried harder on his chest. Hugging Max back. "I don't want us to break up... I just want-"

"I know. I know." Max touched her hair and roamed through it. Trying to calm his sister down. "Me too." He uttered the words in a hush whisper. In a way, he was saying those words to himself, to be reminded that both wanted the same thing. Freedom. To go out as they please and hold hands like a normal couple would.

"Lets go back, before Mom and Dad find out we snuck out." Phoebe requested as she sniffled, and moved away from Max to compose herself.

Max gazed at her and said the three words that were forbidden. "I love you."

Phoebe was wiping away her dried up tears when Max told her. She looked at him and faintly smiled. "I love you too, Max." And she meant it, no matter the problems they have and Phoebe suffering on keeping it a secret, she will always love him. More than a sister would.

Max reached his hand out to her.

Smiling a little more, she reached and grabbed his hand, lacing there fingers together. They felt the warmth from there hands and the wonderful feeling that made there heart thumped, loudly.

"Let's go home, I have a surprise for you." Max started walking, "You'll love it."

Phoebe chuckled, "What is it? Please don't tell me its another invention? The last one broke." She recalled the incident. Max was so sweet, he would always try to give Phoebe gifts; whether its making, building, or buying. Anything to show how special she is.

"No, its something better! And, in my defense the invention was having problems. I just thought I fixed all the problems. My bad." Max laughed, both now feeling at ease and enjoying the moment as they started to head back home.

"You'll see when we get home."

"Can't wait then." Phoebe replied as she leaned on Max's shoulders, while he glanced at her. How he loved when she leans down on him.

"Can't wait." She repeated, closing her eyes.

* * *

Another story I came up with. I really have been enjoying writing about this couple. I wish there was more about them but there's not much sadly... I find there relationship as siblings in the show funny and cute. They somewhat remind me of Mabel and Dipper Pines, except constantly fighting and teasing and superpowers haha


End file.
